Her Eyes
by anti-viper
Summary: Marceline is a radical dame as far as Finn is concerned, and the more time he spends with her, the more depth he discovers. As they chill outside, stargazing on a clear night, Finn can't help but think of Marceline's eyes, and all the colors he can find in them. Does he have the courage and brains to let her know how much he appreciates them?


**Her Eyes**

It was very rare that Finn would spend much time legitimately THINKING about something. It wasn't that he was foolish, that he was a moron, that he was… anything, really. It was just hard for him to sit down and truly contemplate something. It definitely had its advantages: Finn was able to problem solve and sound a heck of a lot smarter when he focused and sat down to think about life. But, he rarely found the time to do so. Adventure was always waiting around the corner, after all.

But, at this point, he couldn't do anything else. He stole a quick look at the young… or, old woman sitting beside him. Marceline paid him no notice, too focused on the moon hanging in the sky.

Finn spent a lot of his days around princesses. Some were, honestly, odd; he just didn't know what to do with Hot Dog Princess, and while he very much appreciated her and Wild Berry Princess, it was just… they didn't have aspects he really looked for. Or that he found… uh, attractive?

He squirmed on his rock, and sighed. That he found… something or other. Princess Bubblegum definitely had some features her that were downright wonderful. Her smell? That light bubblegum uh… scent, just soft enough to not be overwhelming, but so distinct and so airy that as soon as he caught it, he would breathe it in again and again. It was intoxicating.

But Marceline… he glanced at her again, sitting on her adjacent rock, watching the stars believing he was doing so as well. Finn hesitated to call her royalty (despite her self-given title of queen), though she was definitely close to it, and more than worth his respect and chivalry. But there were things about her that fascinated him, that could hold him more than nearly anything in the world of Ooo.

Her bite-marks, those two little red dots on her thin neck, were so delicately placed, so intimate and cute, that they threw him off every time he saw them. But even those were nothing to her eyes.

Marceline's eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Their depth was beyond description, and though he had obviously tried to put it to words, he failed every time. At least, that's what happened when he mentioned it to Jake, who would immediately smirk and begin ragging on him about caring for another girl besides Peebles. And it DEFINITELY wasn't the same as PB. Well, not like that. Like… he had just known her longer.

But Marceline's eyes rang with all kinds of hidden shades, and that's what made them so amazing. At first glance, they appeared to be empty holes, filled with pitch black darkness reflecting back and forth and back and forth.

But that was the thing; the longer he looked, the more colors he saw. Finn could only wonder how many people had looked into those eyes and quickly averted their own, assuming there was nothing there. What a waste. It sickened him that people would so quickly disregard her, when there was so much to see.

The longer he stared, the more he wanted to keep staring, because the longer he stared, the more colors he saw. At first, there was only that infinite black that swallowed him. But then, there was a small glint of red, that slowly spun more and more until it was a tapestry of crimsons and maroons, then reds that burned his eyes they were so bright.

Even that was the tip of the iceberg, as red led into midnight and sky blues, then soft forest greens like the leaves they had viewed one night while lying down on matching tree branches, then the yellow of the sun the hour after it rises from the ground. And what of the purple of night, when the moon just barely coated the air with light, or the soft orange of a… orange, or every other color found in Ooo?

It was worth an hour, a day, even a week to stare into Marceline's eyes and decipher what lied in there. He could nearly piece together her memories, her emotions, just from those colors, and wanted desperately to know how they had come to be so beautiful. Sometimes, he couldn't help but want to bring it up, but what would he say? "Hey, Marceline, I really like your—"

"Finn? You alright?" Marceline asked, and he gagged. Those eyes were now looking directly at him; at first with her blank look of interest, and shortly after a genuine look of concern. "Finn?" She sounded again, and he swallowed. How long had she been looking? And what on Ooo did she think of his eyes? Had she been looking at them? How long could they have been both looking into each other's eyes, never realizing? Finally, he decided he needed to respond, and choked out a response.

"Um, yeah… fine," He replied, looking down and biting his lip. Marceline, never being one to prod, as she expected that out of her companions, shrugged, and shifted her gaze back toward the sky. And though he should have ended his stupidity there, Finn couldn't help himself.

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know… that, um…" He began, coughing as soon as he ran out of room to stall.

"Uh… Finn, you're acting really weird. Just say it, dude," Marceline replied, now showing a good amount of concern, which was simply rare from her. At least, for it to appear on the outside.

"I was just thinking about your eyes," He said quickly, desperately wanting to look away but instead staring directly into that which he was speaking of. "They're really beautiful, Marceline. I mean, the more I stare into them, the more colors I see, the more depth, and… I don't feel like anyone else ever mentions how nice they are to you. So I wanted to say it. Since I think about it so much." Finn had the distinct feeling that he was very red, and Marceline was definitely matching his effort, which was no small feat as she only blushed when truly moved. He immediately began cursing himself for sounding so foolish; that hadn't come out how he had wanted it to at all.

"Oh," She replied so quietly he barely heard it. "No one has ever told me that before." Finn smiled wide; the emotion in her voice was subtle, just like her eyes, but so powerful… he could feel how much the statement meant to her.

And as such, he winced, preparing for the resulting punch to his shoulder, and then slowing peeking his eye open when it did not come.

"Do you really mean that, Finn?" Marceline asked, looking down at the ground as she spoke. "I've never really been able to see my eyes. The whole vampire thing, with the mirrors, and it kind of works so I can see myself in water, but it's distorted… I always figured they were nothing special."

"Pfff… that's straight crab cakes, Marceline," He responded quickly, his hand finding her shoulder. "Of course I mean it. I've never seen any eyes like 'em! They're just… hypnotizing. Erm, I mean, they're nice. I'm sorry I was staring at them."

"Heh," She giggled in response, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, kid. You can stare as much as you want."

Finn felt his chest and face grow warm, having a feeling that Marceline was talking about something he didn't understand. Jake and Peebles did it all the time, but with Marceline…

"You know, you're going to make some girl very happy, Finn. Those are the compliments that can turn a person's life… or, uh, existence around," She continued, and if Finn's eyes didn't deceive him another blush appeared on her face.

Finn didn't speak, but turned deliberately and stared into her eyes once more. She followed, but this time it felt natural, effortless. The only thing Finn liked more than her eyes was when Marceline truly smiled, and at that moment one of those graced her lips.

"You know, you have nice eyes too. I can see all your dumb ideas and stupid jokes in them, but stare a little deeper and there's some cool stuff in your irises," Marceline whispered, and Finn instantly nodded, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he had no idea in fluff what an iris was.

She giggled again at his reply, shaking her head and turning back around, angled so her right eye was just in his view. The moonlight streaked down into her glowing eye, and Finn smiled, content to look at that sight for as long as he could.

* * *

_I never thought I would ever have to even CONSIDER another cartoon character usurping Scooby Doo as my favorite. And then, MARCELINE. So much depth, which is obviously what I was trying to go for within the story._

_The only issue I really had was I couldn't decide how I wanted to write Finn's inner thoughts; I definitely wanted him to still be goofy (because damn he is goofy), but I wasn't quite sure how much of a vocabulary to give him. I feel like he's definitely well versed in some words (some of his adjectives…) but less so in others._

_But yeah, I really liked this. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
